The New Kid Knows
by livexyurxlifex
Summary: Sonny seems to have the perfect life; friends a perfect boyfriend a perfect family. But when a new kid comes to class and has an attraction to her will her world come crashing down? Can she survive all this bullsh*t? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

First fan fic ever! I hope yu enjoy!

_Sonny POV:  
I sat down quietly in class. I want to go home so freakin bad! I wanna get home so I can get ready for my date. I finally got asked out by this gorgeous boy. He plays guitar, on the football team & he is in a band. His name is Dylan. He's a senior a grade above me. I've known him forever and I live legit 10 minutes away from him. I snapped out of my thoughts when my best friend Hannah came and sat down next to me and sighed._

"What's wrong chicka?" _I asked her she didn't look too happy._

"Me & Grady got into a fight." _She slid down the seat barley sitting on it looking like she was ready to cry. _"It was so stupid! I shouldn't have said anything but fuck I get so jealous & Penelope was just sitting there flirting with him and touching him and hugging him and he didn't do anything!" _I hate when she talks about him don't get me wrong im happy for her seriously I am its just I don't know I don't like them together too much. Theres just a vibe about him and with him leaving at the end of the year for college I think she should just break up with him. _

"Why don't you just take a break from him? I mean maybe see someone else someone who deserves you_" I tried suggesting_.

"maybe I don't know I need to think about it. What's up with you and dylannnnn_" I replied with the biggest grin on my face. "He's taking me out tonight" I heard the bell ring. I said goodbye to my best friend and left quickly. I got home in record time. I quickly got in the shower threw on a black skirt with a white off the shoulder top with some white flip flops. I threw my hair up in a high pony tail. Before I knew it the door bell rang. I ran somewhat excited. It was him; he had a single red rose. I started smiling_ "Hey"_ I said. Fuck why cant I say big girl words oh fml. _

"Hey gorgeous" _He kissed my cheek and handed me the rose._ "You ready?" _he asked me. i put the rose down on the table and went with him. About 20 minutes later we arrived at La Chae Roberto one of the most expensive restaurants around here. I feel so bad for allowing him to bring me here._

"Order anything you want" _he said to me. I looked at him shocked._ "Do you realize how expensive this place is?" _He started to chuckle and took my hand._

"Look I really like you so you get the best. So please order whatever you want" _he smiled and kissed me softly on my lips. I started blushing crazy! I started smiling and figuring out what to order for dinner._

_About 45 minutes later_

_Dylan and I were walking through the park. He ended up giving me his jacket because the weather dropped, he was holding my hand._

"So do you like me?" _he asked me._

"Of course_" I replied with a giggle. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me. _

"So can we be official?" _he asked me. OH MY GOD!_

"Are you serious?" _I didn't know what to say. He nodded I smiled and nodded. He hugged me and kissed my lips softly. I wrapped my arms up around his neck he wrapped his arms around my waist._

Ok this is my 1st fan fic I know everything isn't proper and correct so please don't remind me lol

I hope yu enjoyed this! Please review! I take any idea's so if yu have an idea let me know!

Follow me on twitter jessica_annxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. livexyurxlifex, Dylan; 6 foot dark brown hair some facial hair, a 6 pack dark brown eyes lots of muscles. Yes I skipped a few months but it will all be explained. Enjoy!

3 months later;

Dylan and I have been clashing heads more and more often. I don't really know why. I sat quietly in class. Last night's fight got really outta hand. He smacked me my face. He apologized and told me how sorry he was and how he loved me and how it wouldn't happen again. I want to believe him I do. I love him he loves me it's just last night has me so freaked out it isn't even funny. Some blonde hair kid sat down next to me I guess he's new. He smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Chad I'm new here I just transferred here from Pittsburgh." He smiled and said I couldn't help but to smile. He had the prettiest blue eyes and I cant lie he's drop dead sexy.

"Hi, I'm Sonny. Can I see your schedule we might have more classes together I can show you around. If you want." I didn't wanna seem too excited. He just smiled bigger and handed me his schedule. "We have every class together"

"Good I have class with the prettiest girl in the school." He smirked at me. I frowned.

"Thanks but I have a boyfriend kinda" I'm not sure what we are. I want to make it work with him.

"Oh well we can be friends right?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. No matter how cute he is I couldn't cheat on Dylan. I don't think I could cheat on anyone its just wrong! There's nothing wrong with being friends. Hopefully Dylan feels the same way.

-Lunch

I took a seat at the regular table I told Chad he could sit with us but he said he'd rather catch up on some of his work. I smiled when I seen Dylan wait what the hell? He was smiling talking to some skanky blonde girl. He saw me said bye to her and came over kissed me on the cheek. "Who was that?" I asked him pretty fuckin upset.

He sighed "Sonny that's my cousin! Why are you acting like this?"

I sighed "I'm sorry it I don't know you know how I can be. I'm sorry I shouldn't" he cut me off mid-sentence "no you shouldn't! fuck I didn't do anything wrong! Babe I love you come on!" he gently kissed my neck and looked at my cheek. "make-up?"" he asked me.

"Yeah I couldn't let my family see. Plus I didn't want any questions asked today. But please stop this." I somewhat begged me he just looked up to see Hannah standing there.

"Hey love birds" she sang. I laughed, I loved her she could cheer anyone up! I just wish she would leave that douche bag! Dylan was texting furiously. I wonder who.

"Heyyy" omg I just had the best idea what if she and chad dated? But do I really want her to date him? wait! Why am I getting jealous? I'm with Dylan and I'm happy right? Oh fuck me.

"Soo sonny you wanna go for a drive tonight?" Dylan looked at me with a look that kind of scared me. Shit! I have a project with Chad! I cant tell him that! What do I say? What do I say?

"Um sure" I'll just go to work with chad after this. I know I shouldn't be lying to him but if he found out even though its nothing bad. It's school work Dylan would still have a problem with it. He would think the worst and I really just don't wanna fight with him anymore. I'm sick of it.

"I gotta go study I have a big test worth 60% of my grade." I kissed Dylan and grabbed and apple and went to go to find Chad. I found him studying in the library he saw me and smiled god does he have a good smile.

"Hey can we do the project later on tonight?"

"Sure but why?" he questioned.

"I'm going somewhere with Dylan tonight is that okay?" he just nodded thank god.

-later that night.

I ran up to my room in tears. Thankfully everyone's out tonight. My older brother mike is on a date with his girlfriend Alexis. Dylan and I got into a huge fight. Apparently some of his friends saw me talking to chad and Dylan thought I was cheating. He slapped me a few times and punched me, he kicked me once. I got up and looked in my mirror shit my right eye is turning black and blue. Maybe I can shit! The doorbell was rung. I can't how the fuck fuck me! I quickly ran down the steps and wiped my eyes. I opened the door to see Chad standing there. His face dropped when he seen my eye.

"What happened?" he asked. Why is he so worried? I can handle myself right? I just shook my head "I'm fine don't worry about it." I let him in and we started to do the project. It shouldn't take that long. All we have to do is make a powerpoint and some note cards so we can present it to the class. We finished in probably 20 minutes. We decide to just chill for a little bit. I found out a lot about him. He's 7 months older than me he has an older brother who's in the college downtown; his dad's a high end lawyer.

"So are you ever gonna tell me what happened to your eye?" he questioned me. I cant tell him I cant tell anyone what happened. I'll get it for sure. I have to make up a lie. What to say what to say?

"I just banged my eye when I was getting into his car. I'm a klutz you'll get to know that." I chuckled.

Chad POV:

I know she's lying to me. God she is so pretty. Why is she letting him hurt her? I've heard the rumor's and now I believe them. Is that bad? Should I confront her about it? No I think im gonna wait. I just met her I don't wanna seem too pushy.

"Oh okay" I replied. I smiled at her she smiled back god she has a beautiful smile. I think I gotta crush on her. There was a knock at the door. Sonny got up to go get it. Damn she has a nice ass. She opened the door to find Dylan. I started packing all my stuff up. I knew this was gonna be bad.

"What's he doing here BABE" he asked her making sure I knew they're together. Sonny had a scared look on her face. I had all my stuff packed up and walked towards the door where they were standing.

"We had an assignment that's due tomorrow. Don't worry nothing happened." And with that I left, I don't know I just have a bad feeling about him.

Ok guys the next chapter will take off from here with sonny POV. I'm already writing it so it should be up soon thanks && review


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny POV:

I saw Chad leave. Dylan shut the door behind him. He was pissed I am honestly scared shitless right now. Dylan turned to face me I slowly started to back up. He kept following me he is beyond pissed. Nothing happened though. This is gonna be bad I wish someone would walk through the door!

"So what'd you do suck his dick?" he questioned me. I shook my head no. Dylan gripped my arm really hard. I tried to get away but failed. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He's been drinking big time.

"Dyl that hurts please let go. Nothing happened I wouldn't cheat on you!" I pleaded him. With is other hand he smacked me right across the face. My face is stinging I can feel the tears working their way out. With his other hand gripped on my arm he led me up to my bedroom and threw me on the bed and took off his shirt. I'm not ready for this! I'm still a virgin a proud virgin! What the fuck I ran as quick as I could to my door but he gripped my waist and started to kiss my neck.

"Dylan stop! Your drunk! Go home!" I finally got out of his grip and ran down the steps as quick as I could. He tried to grab me but I ended up kicking him in the face. It wasn't on purpose but oh well. I ran right out the front door and started to dart down the street. I forgot my keys and phone fuck it I cant go back there. Not with him. No fuckin way. I noticed to the right of me it was Hannah's house. Her car's there. I don't know if I should go in there, I looked behind me and seen him walking. I quickly went up and rang the doorbell. She opened the door.

"Sonn-" I cut her off and somewhat pushed her in the door. I quickly shut the door behind me and locked all the locks. She looked at me "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Uh Dylan and I got into an argument and I just um didn't wanna be at my house alone. Can I stay here? I pleaded she believed me.

"Of course you can stay here but Sonny it looks like he hit you. Did he? My dad's a cop he can-" I cut her off again. I don't wanna call the cops yes I know he shouldn't have done that but it is my fault and it doesn't help that he's drunk.

"No its fine I'm fine it was just a little argument." She just nodded her head I knew she didn't believe me but I can't tell her the truth it will be so much worse if I tell her the truth. She gave me an ice pack and we watched a few movies then crashed for the night.

NEXT DAY

I walked into school with a black eye I'm pretty sure my nose is broken. I couldn't cover it up Hannah is way more tan than me so her foundation wouldn't have matched me at all. I walked to my locker hearing whispers I sighed I knew they were talking about me. I saw Dylan come in to school holding his head, serves him right. Who drinks on a school night? He came up to me and tried to kiss me but I backed up and looked him dead in the eye. I know he won't do anything with everyone around.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked like he quote cared. I pointed to my eye he put his head down. "Why the fuck didn't you cover it up?" he whispered in an aggravated voice.

"Better question what were you thinking last night? You came over drunk tried to rape me-" he cut me dead off.

"Rape you? No when you're in a relationship with someone sex isn't rape. Sex is love. If you love me you would do it. You love me don't you sonny? I know I fucked up I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been drinking last night I shouldn't have come over and did that I am sorry" he said as he kissed my neck. I do love him I do I just hate when he gets to be like this. He just gets into these asshole moments and I hate him. I want to make it work with him I really do. I just wrapped my arms around him and held him tight as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Promise me" I said. He just mumbled something. I wanna know he isn't gonna do this again. It kills me every time he does it. It makes me feel like shit because he's doing it to me so I feel like I deserve it. I pulled away from him. "Promise me you wont do this shit again!"

"I promise you, promise me you wont suck another dick" he said. I cant believe that he just said that to me. he still thinks I cheat? That I would lower myself to suck someone's dick? I could feel tears coming on but I wouldn't do it infront of him. I can't give him that satisfaction. I slammed my locker shut and walked away. I went into the bathroom and washed my face to try to calm down.

I walked back outside where he was. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard him mumble I love you in my neck. I just shook my head.

"I'm not cheating on you. I never cheated on you. I love you. I want us to be together. You have to learn how to trust me and work out your anger issues" I said calmly. He rubbed his hand over my eye I jumped a little it hurt bad. He kissed my cheek. I pray to god he stops. I fixed my uniform skirt when I heard the warning bell so I pecked his lips and headed off to class. No teacher perfect. I left and ended up making my way towards the library. I sat down and just thought to myself about everything that's been going on lately. The tears kept falling. Why am I inlove with him? then there's chad…fml I see Hannah running over to me I quickly wiped my eyes.

"OH MY GOD! Sonny! Chad Dylan Cooper just asked me out on a date!"

Uh oh lol drama's unfolding review! Idea's? let me know3


	4. Chapter 4

**hey :) this chapter is rated m! thanks for the reviews i hope i get more soon tho :P this chapters short w| no Chad but trust me next chapter there will be more Chad :) **

* * *

Today Chad was supposed to take Hannah out to dinner. A million thoughts are running through my head. I somewhat feel jealous of her. Why? I'm with Dylan. I should be happy she got away from that asshole but Chad. Do I have feelings for Chad? I was interrupted by my thoughts of Dylan sucking on my neck.

"Dylan stop" I tried moving away but I was in my room and I'm trying to do homework even though I haven't typed anything yet. He wrapped his arms tight around my waist and continued sucking on the back of my neck. He's gonna leave a hickey and I'm gonna get killed. I could feel his boner against my thigh. I was lying on my bed and he was lying on top of me and trust me he isn't the lightest. He pushed my laptop outta the way and flipped me over so I was under him but facing him. He kissed me so rough but passionate and it got heated. He lifted his shirt over his head and started sucking my neck again.

"STOP!" I basically screamed at him. I wish someone else was here! He ripped my shirt off and started kissing every inch of my stomach. I smacked him over the head he got pissed. He grabbed my hands with one hand and held them over my head. He ripped my skirt off fuck my life. He then ripped my panties off. He put his head close to my head.

"You're gonna fuckin enjoy this you understand that? Just lay down and shut up and it'll be over soon." He quickly got out of his pants and underwear with a full hard on.

"Please don't do this! I'm not ready!" I begged him. He put his hand over my mouth. He put the condom on. He quickly thrusted into me. It hurt like hell! The tears escaped my eyes. I cried as he did it. Why is he acting like this? He continued his actions as I still tried to get away from him but this pain was unbearable. I tried kicking him didn't work he still had my hands. I tried to bite him but it only turned him on more fml.

"Shit baby you're so tight" he mumbled into my neck. This went on for about 3 more minutes. He tensed up then pulled out of me. I flipped over and just cried. I cried so fuckin hard. I love him why does he do that? I wasn't ready! Why can't he just wait? He was getting dressed. Did he not care? He flipped me over, I am now scared as fuck to be around him.

"Not too bad baby. I got to go." He kissed me and let himself out. I cried in pain hurt everything. I looked down at myself I feel dirty as hell. I quickly got up stripped my sheet off there was blood. I quickly threw them in the wash and took a shower. While I was in the shower I was crying I heard a knock "Sonny babe you've been in there over a half an hour are you okay?" it was my mom. "Yeah I'm fine mom just shaving my legs" I lied to her. If I tell her she'll tell my dad and my brothers will find out and it will just be bad. I can't tell anyone! I turned the water off and looked in the mirror I had hickeys all over my stomach a few bruises from him hitting me. I threw on a pair of sweat pants and a cami. I went into the laundry room the washer was restarted. What the hell? I went down into the kitchen I seen my mom cooking dinner.

"Honey the blood didn't come out so I put it through again. Your dad's going to be late for dinner. Do you want to invite Dylan over?" My stomach dropped I just shook my head no. "He has practice." I lied. I went on upstairs sat on the floor pulled my knees up to my chin. I was raped by my own boyfriend.

* * *

k i hope yu all liked it! review! idea's? im very open minded

follow me on twitter :P


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter! hope everyone enjoy's i'm working on my grammar so hopefully yu all enjoy and review! chapter 6 coming up soon!

* * *

My alarm clock took me out of my thoughts. I barley slept last night. My own boyfriend raped me. Is that even possible? Yes I didn't want to do it he forced me. Did I lead him on? No I couldn't of, does this mean we're over? My head hurts! I slowly got up and went into my bathroom to wash my face. I looked in the mirror, my eyes where all red and puffy. I sighed and went to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of Victoria Secret PINK sweat pants they're black and pink. I slid them on along with a pink v-neck shirt. I slipped on a pair of pink converse. I threw my hair up in a high sloppy bun and put on a little bit of eye liner to try to help my eyes. I ran down the steps to see my family eating breakfast.

"Sonny you hungry babe?" My mom asked me. I shook my head no and grabbed an apple.

"I have some homework to catch up on. I'm gonna head to school right now." I kissed my mom and dad and with that I left. I got to school within twenty minutes. I walked to my locker I flinched when I felt someone touch my shoulder. "Get off of me" I said somewhat brutally but I'm still shook up from last night I turned around to see who it was. Chad great.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" he asked me gently. I shook my head no. I don't know what to say. He looked at me with those blue eyes oh my gosh I love his eyes, they're gorgeous! "You know you can talk to me." I smiled at him. Part of me wants to tell him but then part of me is like if Dylan find's out I will be dead!

"I'm good I just didn't get much sleep last night" I lied. I had no choice. I seen a petite pair of arms wrap around his waist he turned around and kissed her! I want to punch her! It's Hannah my best friend Oh MY GOD! Really? Wait! Why am I getting so jealous? I shut my locker and walked away. I was walking towards class when I seen Dylan talking to a very thin blonde girl. She giggled and hugged him and walked away. I walked right past him tears in my eyes. I ran into the bathroom and just cried. Thankfully no one was in here. After crying for about fifteen minutes I washed my face and walked outside where I seen Dylan. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You where amazing last night beautiful" he mumbled into my neck. It made me smile a little even though I'm not sure why. I turned to face him.

"I wasn't ready you know that!" he just kissed me and walked away. What the fuck. Is that supposed to make it seem better? I sighed and went on with my day. The day went by surprisingly quickly. I avoided Chad and Hannah at all costs. I don't really like them together maybe I do have feelings for Chad? Do I? I wonder I walked out of the school and down the steps. I made my way past a couple kissing. It looked like…Dylan? I turned around to see, it was Dylan making out with the blonde girl from earlier! What the fuck. I quickly ran home tears in my eyes. He takes my virginity and is cheating on me? By the time I had gotten home I was done crying, my eyes were red and puffy but I don't think I could force anymore tears out. My brother Mike was sitting on the couch with his girlfriend. I waved to them while I took my shoes off.

"You wanna watch some tv with us?" She asked me. I shook my head no I knew they wanted alone time I couldn't interfere with it. I ran upstairs and turned on my laptop. I wanted to check my Facebook. Not too much going on. I looked at my profile in a relationship. Changing that to its complicated. Done, one thing that made me smile was friend request, from Chad Dylan Cooper himself. I accepted and looked at his profile. Still single I quickly searched to look at Hannah's profile her latest status said "got a stomach bug had to cancel my date". That made my smile ten times bigger maybe now me and Chad can I'm getting way ahead of myself I don't even know if he likes me. I don't even know if I'm in a relationship just fml. .fml


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into school the next day with my stomach in knots, and my head pounding. It's been close to 2 weeks since the incident. I haven't seen him, or talked to him for that matter. I've been trying my hardest to talk to Chad more and more. I can't stay away from him, it's like I'm attracted to him. I walked to my locker and grabbed my chemistry book. I shut my locker shut and seen Hannah hugging Chad. I frowned to myself and kept walking. I was walking up the steps to get to class when I seen Dylan. He came up to me and hugged me and kissed my neck.

"Hey sexy" he mumbled. I just hugged him as tight as I could. I have been so emotional since the incident I don't know why. I heard the warning bell ring; I leaned up and kissed him as hard as I could. I felt his tongue dart over my lips. I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. I have to get to class I don't want to have to sit in detention today. He just winked at me, I blushed and walked away. I got to class thankfully on time. I took my seat across from Hannah when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out under the table and read the messages. 1 from Hannah 1 from Chad 1 from Dylan and 1 from mom.

_Hey honey I won't be home to cook dinner going with your dad to a dinner with his boss. I'll leave the credit card you can order food. I'm sure your brother's working tonight. Make sure-Love you Mom _

I won't reply to her, if she found out I used my phone during school she would ground me!

_Hey sexy. I was thinking do you wanna go out after school? Either to my house or to yours? let me know sexy girl ;) –D_

I smiled and replied quickly with yes and a winky face. Now on to Chad's text message, I quickly looked up at the teacher and wrote whatever he had on the board.

_Hey I need to ask you something. I'm taking Hannah out tonight and just was wondering where to take her can you help me? –CDC_

I sighed and replied sure. I don't even wanna see Hannah's text it's probably about tonight. I can't wait to get outta here. About twenty minutes later I was just sitting there when I felt like I was gonna puke. I heard the bell ring I grabbed my bag and ran to the bathroom as quick as I could. Once I got all of it up I grabbed my bottle of water out of my bag and washed my mouth out. I looked in the mirror I look pale, Bella pale. It was gross I quickly washed my face to see if that helped it didn't. I dried my face and started doing some make up real quick. I heard the bathroom door open, it was Hannah. She looked at me with the most serious face.

"What's up chicka?" I asked her adding some eyeliner.

"Dylan's cheating on you" I stabbed myself in the eye on accident. WHAT? I turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her on the verge of tears. I hope to god she isn't making this up just to make me break up with him. She still doesn't like him.

"He's cheating on you. I saw him kiss some brunette I think she's a sophomore." She said calm as could be. How can she be this calm?

"Where is he?" I asked her as I put my make up in my bag I needed to talk to him.

"Gym" she answered me. I basically ran to the gym and he was there with no girl. In fact there wasn't anyone in there.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted me. How do you ask someone this.

"Are you cheating on me?" I just came out and said it. He stepped closer to me and slapped me across the face.

"What did you just say to me?" he was pissed.

"I-I'm sorry! H-Hannah just said she saw you kiss—"he interrupted me.

"So you believe her over your boyfriend?" he screamed at me. I feel like I'm gonna be sick all over again.

"Look I'm sorry baby I shouldn't have listened to her why don't we just stay at my house tonight?" I kissed his neck as I said this. He just walked away. Fuck me. I walked to my lunch, I wasn't even hungry. I was sitting there for like ten minutes before Chad sat down.

"What happened to your face? It looks like-" Hannah cut him off. Where did she even come from?

"He slapped you." She said alarmed. I had to cover for him I just had to.

"No he didn't I went to go see him he wasn't cheating on me I was walking out the door and some kid accidently hit me with a book no big deal just next time make sure its him please. I don't need drama." I said as calmly as I could.

"Sonny it looks like a hand print!" Chad said kinda upset. I sighed grabbed my bag, got up and walked away. I'm not dealing with this. I walked right out school. I texted Dylan telling him just to meet me at my house. I cant let them find out, Dylan would kill me if I told anyone. What the fuck happened to my life?

* * *

Well like hate? I'm working on my grammar i hope you guys notice lol review :)

next chapter coming soon :P


	7. Chapter 7

**sonny POV:**

I sighed as I laid on my bed. My face had a large hand print on it. I didn't realize that Dylan had smacked me that hard. I can't let anyone find out, if someone found out Dylan hit me I would be in for it. I heard a knock at my balcony window. I got up and opened my door and turned my back to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I pulled away leaving him in shock. I've been thinking of how I can talk to him about this I turned to face him and sighed he ran his hand over the handprint on my cheek.

"Why would you do that? I had everyone asking me questions about it!" I snapped at him. I didn't think I'd be this mad but I can't hold it back at this point.

"It wasn't on purpose baby; I didn't mean to do it. I love you I was just angry." He said to me with a sorry look in his eyes.

I sighed and just turned on the tv and laid on my bed again this time Dylan joined me. I snuggled up to him and buried my head in his neck. He smelt like perfume. What. The. Fuck? I sat up as quick as I could.

"You smell like perfume" I stated simply. I'm beyond pissed. There's no reason why he should smell like perfume, it's not even a perfume I would use! It's way too fruity.

"And your point is?" he snapped at me. Really? He's gonna act like this big of a douche bag right now. I scoffed and walked right out of the room. Wait, why it's my house! I slammed my bedroom door shut and slid down the wall and silently cried to myself.

I had to have sat there crying close to ten minutes before he came out and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his chest while he rubbed my back. He mumbled something in my hair but I couldn't make it out. I pulled back he kissed me on my cheek. He stood up and gave me his hand to help me up. I took it gently; I'm not sure what to think right now. As I stood up he wrapped his arms around my waist pushing me into his chest. I smelt the perfume again. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I quickly pulled away ran into the bathroom in my bedroom and threw up into the toilet. I emptied my stomach 3 maybe 4 times. When I was finally finished I closed the toilet seat and sat down. I hope I'm not coming down with the flu. I stood up and felt really dizzy I leaned against the sink as I started to brush my teeth. I went out of the bathroom to see Dylan sitting on my bed playing with his phone smiling. He didn't even notice me until I shut the bathroom door.

"Hey you feeling okay?" he said as he got up leading me back to the bed.

"No" I replied. I don't I still feel like shit. I laid back on my bed and sighed. He started to rub his hands up my thighs. Really? I feel sick as hell and he's gonna try some shit! I pushed his hands away.

"Okay well since you wanna act like this I'm gonna leave" he said as he kissed my cheek and walked out my door. I really don't care at this point. I closed my eyes for what seemed a few minutes when my phone buzzed. I reached into my bag to get my iPhone new message from Chad.

**Sonny i know somethings up. Why wont u talk to me? did i do something wrong?-CDC**

I sat there thinking of what to reply back. Part of me wants to tell him the truth but he's somewhat with Hannah he doesn't need to worry about my issues. After thinking about it for a minute I quickly replied.

**No nothings up. Yu didn't do anything, I was feeling sick at school so I left. Having those questions being asked wasn't helping anything don't worry : )-sonnyx**

It wasn't even two minutes before my phone buzzed again.

**Ya know Hannah is really worried about u. that mark on ur face…it looked like a fuckin handprint sonny. What the fuck is really going on?-CDC**

**NOTHING! OMFG HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON GO WORRY ABOUT YUR FUCKIN GIRLFRIEND AND MIND YUR OWN BUSINESS!-sonnyx**

At this point tears were falling out of my eyes. I turned my phone off. I'm done. I am emotionally drained and physically well fuck my life.

**Chad POV:**  
I slammed my phone down. What the fuck? I don't have a girlfriend fuck I want Sonny to be my girlfriend. I took her friend Hannah out maybe once and we just have no chemistry. I know someone hit her. The mark on her face is in the shape of a hand. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I need to hit the gym to work some of this off. I heard my living room door shut, then I heard someone walking up the steps. My mother opened my door I groaned.

"Please knock" I practically begged her. She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked me. My mom's the best. I love her, she's always there for me when I need her. Just don't piss her off. I just nodded my head wanting her to continue why she came up here.

"Tonight we got invited to go to a dinner. You may know their daughter she goes to your school. The Monroe's I believe their daughter's name is Sonny. Anyway I just wanted to tell you so dress nice, I have to go run some errands I'll see you in a few hours."

My mom got up and left, I heard the front door shut followed by her car starting. Fuck me. I laid back down and soon fell asleep. When I woke up I quickly got in the shower and got dressed. I decided on some khaki pants with black dress shoes followed with a black shirt that I buttoned 3 away from the top. I sprayed some cologne on and walked down the steps. My brother Nick picked almost the same thing as me. He's 5 years older than me and is in college while he runs his own business I give him props. My mom was in some designer dress. My dad was in his work suit.

We all piled up in the car and quickly got there some older guy opened the door, it couldn't be her dad maybe her brother? He lead us in where everyone else was. She had this sexy black dress with a pair of heels fuck me. Everyone introduced themselves. I found out she has not one but two older brothers great. We all sat down getting ready to eat. Everyone was making small talk until Sonny's mother spoke up.

"Sonny sweetheart would you go get you and Chad something to drink. I only brought the wine in" Sonny nodded and got up and went into the kitchen. I followed her; she was leaning against the counter and jumped a little when she saw me. She had to have covered her bruise up with make-up.

"Hey." I said as I leaned against the opposite counter.

"Hey" she smiled and blushed a little. Aw that's cute she blushes. I smirked and winked to her. She hopped up on the counter.

"You look amazing" I complimented her and the blushing continues.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself" that one made me smile. I moved forward standing right in front her standing between her legs. I caressed her cheek a little. I want to kiss her so bad. What's the worst that could happen if I kiss her? Her and her douche bag break up? I cupped her face and brought her lips to mine. I could feel her smile into the kiss. I rubbed my tongue across her lips. When she finally parted her lips our tongues explored each other's mouths. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands remained at her waist. I heard a slight moan coming from her. I heard her mom call her. She quickly got down grabbed a picture of water out of the fridge and went into the dining room. What the fuck just happened?

**Sonny POV:**  
What the fuck did I just do? I kissed Chad or did he kiss me oh fuck my life. He's an amazing kisser! I didn't wanna stop. I seen him come in right after me and sit down at his seat. The rest of the dinner is gonna be awkward. Fuck my life.

* * *

Well did yu like? please review cuz i'm considering stopping this story cuz im not getting that many reviews :(


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny POV:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm on my phone. I sighed and picked up my phone. 3 missed calls 2 voicemails 8 text messages all from Dylan. Great, I texted him back apologizing and telling him that I was still asleep and just woke up. I laid my phone on my bed and got up and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and stepped out naked. I looked in the mirror my stomach looks bigger. Not much but maybe I need to lay off the dr pepper. I dried off and went into my closet. I picked a pair of light denim blue jeans that had a few holes in them with my black ACDC shirt with my black converse. I ran some gel through my hair and scrunched it slightly, clipping my side bang back. I threw on some black eye liner and sprayed some Degree Sexy Intrigue perfume. I grabbed my bag and phone and headed down the steps. I seen my family sitting down eating breakfast. I kissed my dad on the cheek and grabbed an apple.

"Sonny aren't you going to eat honey?" My mom asked me. I shook my head no and bit into my apple. My mom just nodded I walked out the door saying bye and got into my car and drove to school. I pulled into a spot and seen Chad walking towards me. I leaned against the car, class doesn't start for another twenty minutes. Why is he here this early?

"Hey" he said leaning on the car next to mine. Omg this is the position we were yesterday when we kissed.

"Hey" I said. This is awkward, really awkward. He stepped closer to me.

"About yesterday I'm sorry I just wanted to do that for a while." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I still want to do it everyday, every hour, any time I want" he put his lips so close to mine. i wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down pushing his lips on to mine. I opened my mouth so he could push his tongue in. We explored each other's mouths. This kiss went on for about 5 minutes, he pulled away first and kissed my cheek. He looked around and whispered in my ear "Your boyfriends here" and walked away. What the fuck? I seen Dylan walk towards me.

"Hey babe. What'd Cooper want?" he asked me. I could tell he's pissed.

"He was just asking about an assignment in history" I replied simply.

"Oh" he paused for a minute and looked at me "Maybe you should start working out, you look like you haven't missed a meal" he said and walked away. I wiped a tear from my eye as I watched him hug his "cousin". She's really skinny, like super skinny. I looked down at my stomach, I don't have rolls do I?

I went on with my day as normally as I could until lunch. I just sat down with my water bottle. I think I'm gonna skip lunch today. I seen Hannah coming towards the table she had chicken tenders, cheese fries and a mountain dew. My stomach started to rumble as she sat down.

"Your not going to eat?" she said while eating a fry.

"No I'm not really hungry" I somewhat told the truth. I wasn't hungry earlier but I am now but that food isn't going to help anything. She looked at me for a minute then shrugged her shoulders. I seen Chad coming towards us, he sat next to me as usual.

"Hey ladies" he said as he stole one of Hannah's French fries he looked at me "Sonny your not eating?"

"No I don't really feel good" I replied. Hannah dropped her chicken tender and looked at me with the oddest face.

"You just told me you weren't hungry" She somewhat yelled. Oh fuck me I gotta keep the stories straight!

"I'm not hungry because I don't feel good" I lied. Oh my god that was a close one! Hannah threw a French fry at me.

"Eat asshole" she joked I laughed and threw it back at her. She got a text after looking at her phone for like 2 minutes she turned around then turned back to me. "Sonny look" she said.

I turned in the direction she was looking earlier, it was Dylan. He had his arms wrapped around the blonde girls waist kissing her neck. I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I don't even know what to say. I felt Chad put his arm on my shoulder I just sat there for a minute. I could feel the tears coming I grabbed my stuff and basically ran out of the cafeteria and I didn't stop. I could hear Chad and Hannah screaming after me. I got in my car and just sped off. I drove to the lake. I sat down next to the water and just cried. My life sucks, I'm in an abusive relationship, he cheats on me. I can't leave him, I'm way too scared. What the fuck can I do? My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Sonny what the fuck? Where did u go? U better not be with that cooper kid!-dyl**

**Beautiful tell me where u are. U don't need him-CDC**

I sighed and texted Chad to meet me at the dinner down the street from the school I'll be there in 20. Now for my text to Dylan.

**Yu don't need to know where I am. Yu don't give a shit, yur cheating on me. I saw it hell everyone saw it. Yu and that skanky blonde, she's not yur cousin! She's yur fuckin booty call! Consider this relationship over-sonnyxx**

I wiped my eyes and got in my car. I headed towards the dinner and I spotted Chad sitting in a booth. He already ordered food. I'm not eating. I sat down and started to play with my fingers.

"Sonny you know he's wrong" he said.

"Chad I really don't wanna talk about it right now please" I said. We basically sat there in silence for about 10 minutes before he spoke up.

"I really like you" he said. I looked up at him. I don't know what the fuck to do.

"Chad I like you I just need time" I got up and kissed him on the cheek and walked away. What the fuck am I supposed to do. My phone buzzed, a text message from Dylan.

**Oh but trust me we aren't done until I say we are. Who the fuck cares if I cheated? U r gonna do wat I say when I say to do it. Ur not leaving me for cooper trust me on that. Get out tonight meet me at my house-dyl**

I got to my car and just cried. He isn't gonna let me go, never. What am I gonna do? I replied to him trying to make something up.

**I cant get out tonight, my dad's boss is coming over for dinner & then the whole family is going to see a movie, sorry-sonnyxx**

I waited for a reply it seemed forever but it was only about 3 minutes later when I received the next text message.

**Ur gonna regret u said that u dumb bitch!-dyl**

OH FUCK MY LIFE! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! I drove home as quick as I could, running through the door I see my brother sitting on the couch.

"hey short shit, you okay?" he asked me about to get up. I just nodded and ran upstairs and locked my door. I went in my bathroom and locked that door.

I started crying as I slid down the wall. I looked around and something made me look at my wrists. I read about it online, they say cutting takes away the pain. I have a lot of pain in me right now. I grabbed my razor and held it on my wrist for a little bit. Finally I dragged it across my wrist. That felt amazing. I quickly washed the cut off and got dressed for dinner. I decided on badge pants with a long sleeve black shirt. I hope the bleeding stops. What if someone notices? I won't do it again, that was my only time. I hope….

* * *

well i hope yu liked it! review! :) next chapter up soon :)


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed as I laid in my bed. I ate a little bit for dinner, some chicken, grilled asparagus, and a few bits of noodles. I felt sick from eating just that. I knew Dylan was furious from this afternoon. I had turned my phone off, I was getting texts up the ass from both Chad and Dylan. Part of me really liked Chad but I know that Dylan wasn't gonna let me go.

I jumped when I heard a knock at the balcony window. I know it's Dylan I pretended to be asleep. I put my head under my blankets as he continued knocking louder and louder. I know he can't see me because I have my blinds all down. I don't wanna let him in because I know it's gonna be hell. Tears escaped my eyes, I know the next time I see him it's gonna be bad. I technically broke up with him but I don't know. I hate when he's mad its never good. I looked at my wrist for a while the knocking eventually stopped. The pain of cutting made me feel so good. Like all my problems where gone but they weren't. I sighed and turned my phone back on. I watched the apple sign on my phone my phone turned on a few seconds later, 5 text messages 13 missed calls 7 voicemails, that's great. I deleted all my voicemails I never listen to them anyway. Text message time.

**Answer ur fuckin phone-dyl**

**Listen to me u little whore, we aren't over idgaf what u say. Ur mine until I don't want anymore. I no ur cheating on me, u better stay away from that cooper dude. Isn't that hannah's dude. Trust me ur mine no one esles-dyl**

**Stop suckin coopers dick. Answer ur fuckin phone!-dyl**

**Answer ur damn phone whore!-dyl**

**Sonny please answer ur phone. I need to talk to u. please call me.-CDC**

Oh just fuck me. I tossed my phone across the room and closed my eyes. I still felt nauseas because of dinner. I went up and got into the bathroom and tried to throw up but nothing was coming up. I sighed and took my toothbrush and shoved it down my throat. After that I felt somewhat better. I had to get that feeling out of me. I brushed my teeth and went back to bed. I laid down and closed my eyes.

A few hours later I was woken up due to my alarm. I grabbed my phone and shut the alarm off. I really don't wanna go anywhere today. I sighed and got up because I know I cant miss school. I quickly got dressed. I threw on a dark grey sweat pants and a black cami. I grabbed my blue PINK hoodie and threw on some converse. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I said my goodbyes to my family and started to walk to school.

I sighed when I saw Dylan talking to that blonde girl AGAIN. I walked to my locker, I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist as he started to suck on my neck. I pulled away from him and slammed my locker shut. It's now or never I know he wont try to do shit here.

"I told you that I'm done" I said simply.

"And I told you that we aren't" he said bitter. He gripped my arm and it hurt really bad. I winced in pain.

"Stop Dylan" I croaked out. I can feel tears coming, I looked around and seen Chad walking towards us. Dylan noticed this let go I ran into the nearest girls bathroom shut the stall and silently cried. I went in my bag. I needed some form of relief. I grabbed my small razor and made a clean line across my wrist. I repeated this maybe 3 or 4 times before the bell rang. I stood up and opened the stall door to make sure no one was out there I quickly got to the sink and washed my wrist off. I threw my hoodie on so no one would see the evidence and I went on with my day. nThanfully we were packed with work during classes so I really didn't have a chance to talk to Chad. Until we got to lunch I sat down at my usual seat not eating today. I looked around, my favorite grilled chicken wrap. Fuck me. i started to daydream until I seen Chad sit right infront of me.

"Hey" I said as I put on a smile. His facial expression wasn't happy nor sad nor mad. Just chill.

"Hey" He looked behind his back then leaned over and kissed me. I love when he kisses me. "I thought you were gonna break up with that douche bag?" he asked me. I thought for a minute what can I say? No he beats me so I'll stay with him.

"I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't wanna hurt him I'm sorry" I said. It wasn't fully a lie, he got up and just left. Oh fuck my life. I quickly pulled out my phone and scrolled down to my contacts and hit text message.

**I'm sooo sorry I wanna be with yu I just cant idk im sorry; come over tonight & we can chill please (: with a cherry on toppp3-sonnyxx**

I smiled to myself a few seconds later when I got a reply saying no chick flicks. I quickly deleted the text messages. My day went on pretty quickly. I made plans with Chad for him to come over at 6 that way no one would be home. I lied and told Dylan I had to go to my aunt's funeral. He believed me thankfully.

My brother had another date and my parents are going to one of their friends' homes to drink wine and play some question game. I quickly went home and hopped in the shower. I texted him earlier asking him what he wanted for dinner. I decided to order Chinese food and got his order they said about 20 minutes. Since we were just gonna 'watch movies' I threw on a pair of light jean shorts with a black cami. I decided to straighten my hair and spray some perfume. Is it bad I'm doing all this for someone who isn't my boyfriend?

I basically ran to the front door when I heard the doorbell ring. He came in and hugged me tight. This feels so right, being with him. I leaned up and kissed him shortly and led him to the living room. I sat down as he put some movie on. When he came back to the couch I snuggled in his arms and once again I leaned up to kiss him. He kissed back with as much passion I was giving him. He moved me over so I was straddling him, his hands roamed me and landed on my ass. I giggled when he squeezed it. He moved down to my neck kissing every inch of it. He knew not to give me a hickey, with the whole situation with Dylan. I let a slight moan out, he threw me on the couch and started kissing me again. This was getting hot. He put his hands up my shirt and started to explore my body. We jumped up when the doorbell rang. It's probably our food. I got up to go pay, Chad wrapped his arms around my waist when I got to the door with his credit card in his hand. I opened the door and it wasn't the food.

"Dylan…." Is the only thing I could say. FUCK MY LIFE!

* * *

ahah sorry guys im leaving yu hanging again :P im already working on the next chapter tho :)

sorry about the wait im working on it.

review :)

any idea's let me know!

update asap3


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys, sorry about the wait. A lot of drama going on right now :( I'm gonna try to upload sooner. As for the haters; F*CK YOU! No one asked you to read my story! I have said before & I'll say it again...MY GRAMMAR SUCKS! GET THE F*CK OVER IT! & I have known people who have been in abusive relationships... people dont like to admit that! Ever watch Law & Order SVU! Damn! Anyway for the sweet reviews Thanks :) I love yu guys 3

* * *

I gulped so loud. My stomach is in my ass right now, Chads arms still didn't move from my waist.

"I thought your aunt died you lying bitch" he said pretty pissed off. He grabbed my wrist hard yanking me away from Chad. I could feel the tears escaping my eys.

"Leave her the fuck alone" Chad screamed at him pulling me and pushing me out of the way. I seen Dylan try to punch him in the face but Chad dodged it. I seen Chad sock him right in the face. They both started going at it. I felt them fall into me, I hit my head. It hurt I rubbed my hand on my head and looked and saw blood. Things got dark from there.

I opened my eyes and I was in a room. Very clean, but not a very good style. I heard beeping and looked to my right, I was hooked up to like eight machines. I sat up and noticed Chad sleeping on the little pull out couch. I looked by the door and seen my mom's purse and my dad's coat. I guess Mike was with them. I groaned my head is killing me. I seen my door open and my mom walked in hugging me tight

"Oh baby your awake! I was so worried!" she whispered. I hold my head because it hurts so bad. I look over and see Chad stirring in his sleep.

"Mom can you go get me a dr. pepper please" she nods and leaves. Chad went back to sleep so I reached behind me and grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He instantly woke up.

"Your up?" he exclaimed as he ran up to hug me. I giggle and nod.

"What happened?" I ask him leaning my head back. I pat my bed telling him to sit down. He sits and puts his hand on my leg.

"Your boyfriend is an asshole. He came over and started a fight with me. When he punched me, I fell over and I jumped on him fighting him harder and you where in the way and you got pushed against the side of the house. I'm sorry" he kissed my hand.

I smiled at him "Where is Dylan?" I asked him.

"He left with some blonde from school" he said. He was cheating on me he has been. I seen my brothers and dad walk in the room all hugging me. My dad looked at me concerned.

"Honey how did you do this?" He asked me. I wanna tell them the truth but part of me doesn't. I don't know I looked at Chad who just sighed.

"I um Dylan pushed me" I say

My mom looked at me confused "Well it must have been an accident" see my mom is best friends with his mother. Great I just nod my head.

After a few hours of bull shiting around my family said there goodbyes to me. I looked at Chad.

"I'm sorry I just don't know how to tell them" I say honestly. How the fuck do you tell your family? Come home 'hey just letting you know my boyfriend beats me?

He chuckled at me "Sonny you have to learn to speak the truth, just be flat out honest with them. First you need to officially break up with him" He smiled.

I nodded and pulled out my phone from my table. I scrolled down and clicked on his name, new message.

**Just letting yu know yu put me in the damn hospital. I cant deal with it anymore. We are done! Fuck you fuck the relationship I haven't told anyone but I swear you come near me one time I will spill to everyone-sonnyxx**

I smiled at Chad "I am now single."

Chad chuckled "Your life is crazy." He is right. My life has been a crazy ass mess.

"You are correct" I say honestly. I heard someone come in the door, it was one of my nurses.

"Visiting hours are over sir" she said as she left. I reached over and looked at the time 10:49pm. Damn it is late as hell. I looked over at Chad who was putting on his jacket.

"I'll see you later" he winked at me. He came over and pressed his lips to mine. OH MY GOD! I love when he kisses me! He pulled away and smiled as he left. I squealed like a little school girl. I think I really like him…


End file.
